youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Eddie Oliver Smith
Eddie Oliver Smith is an American teenage YouTuber, Singer, and Songwriter who uploads sketch comedy, music parodies, vlogs, and original music videos regularly on his youtube channel. He currently has over 166,883 video views, and over 1,342 subscribers. Background Eddie Oliver Smith was born on December 19th, 1995 and raised in Chicago, IL. When Eddie was in 7th grade, he uploaded his first youtube video demonstrating how to make a Lady Gaga prop, or DIY Prop Tutorials which he uploaded onto his first channel, "Club Gaga". Eddie continued making Lady Gaga tutorials, which caught on in late 2009 as Gaga rose to fame. In early 2010, Eddie decided he wanted to make his own content, and decided to create his own self-titled youtube channel. Eddie's channel, "Eddie Oliver Smith", later turned into a variety of vlogs, music video parodies, sketch comedy, and original music videos. Today, Eddie is actively posting on his Eddie Oliver Smith Youtube Channel, and from time to times still uploads prop videos on his Club Gaga channel. Eddie decided in April of 2013 to put an end to regular uploads on Club Gaga by putting together a lady gaga tribute concert entitled The Born This Way Ball Clone. Eddie put together an hour long tribute concert and later uploaded it to his Club Gaga youtube channel. Although it has recieved mixed reviews, it garned 30,0000 views in under a week. Eddie is currently focuing on new original music and new content for his self-titled channel. Eddie just recently released his frist debut single "Hollywood" which released oniTunes July 26th, 2013. Youtube Sucess Eddie gained notice at the end of 2011 when "Right This Minute", a TV show all about "the latest, coolest, most interesting videos on the web" featured one of his original rap videos called "Grilled Cheese Sandwich" (released''' August 22nd, 2011). Eddie was interviewed alongside his brother, Paul Smith (aka PaulTheBlogger), who was featured in the song. Later, Eddie's Grilled Cheese Sandwich video made Right This Minute's top videos of 2011, ranking number 12 out of 20. Eddie also gained mention from "Michael Buckley" (aka What The Buck, Buck Hollywood) in July of 2010 when buck agreed to make a video with Eddie at Vidcon 2010. Buckley later shared the video with his immense amount of followers, and Eddie gained a big number of subscribers. At the same time, fellow Youtuber Justine Ezarik (aka "iJustine") featured Eddie in her 2010 Vidcon recap video. Lastly, the very talented youtuber "Olga Kay" featured Eddie in a vlog on her olgakay2 channel in 2011. Eddie has been mentioned briefly a few times by youtubers such as "Brittani Louise Taylor", "Jessica Lizama", "Joe Nation TV", "Shane Dawson", "Jenna Ezarik", and more. In July of 2013, Eddie released his first promotional reality show titled My Hollywood Dream which followed Eddie's three year journey making his original song. The reality show spanned from the song idea to the final recording of the sound, and gave a glimpse into Eddie's life as a youtuber and singer/songerwriter. Then in mid-August, Eddie released his first original music video for his debut song which featured some of his friends including Athena Stamakinley and Alexander Cox . Eddie is currently working on a new comedic song titled Hating On Me (On Twitter), and it's set to released mid Janurary. External Links * Official Website * YouTube * Twitter * FaceBook Fan Page * Myspace Music Page '''iTunes Music Releases Past iTunes Show Releases